pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Raptor Killer HM
This build is a fast and effective way to clear the whole Raptor cave in Riven Earth just outside Rata Sum in Hard Mode for Elemental Sword drops and other gold items. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E shadow=12+1+3 firemagic=12attunementmindbenderformstormof sacrificeshowerof coalsphoenix/build * At least rank 6 in the Asura Title is recommended. See variants below for other running skills. Equipment * Any weapon that lengthens enchantment duration by 20%. * At least 50 energy, but the more the better. Remember to equip the Asura Title. Usage * Cast Fire Attunement before entering the cave. * Cast Mindbender and aggro as many Raptor Nestlings as you can. There are 3 big groups of Raptors (one with the boss) and several small groups of 1-3 Raptors. ** Note that you can't take many hits. The Boss will use Twisting Jaws and bypass your Shadow Form. You'll need around 260 HP left to survive it. If you're low on HP don't aggro the last group with the boss. If you already did, run around (after casting Shadow Form) in hope of regaining some HP. * After aggroing a sufficient amount of mobs, cast Shadow Form. Make sure to do it while still under the effect of Mindbender to lessen the probability of it getting interrupted. ** Another option, is to cast Glyph of Sacrifice after Mindbender when you enter the cave, and cast Shadow Form just before the Glyph will run out. * Take a second to gather the mobs in a fairly tight group and cast your spells in order (Fire Storm, Glyph of Sacrifice, Meteor Shower, Bed of Coals, Phoenix.) * Collect the drops. Sometimes Shadow Form might run out before you can collect everything. If so just come back to the cave after you resurrect and collect your drops. Use Shadow Form again, if any enemies are still in range. * Resign and come back for another run. Note, that if you enter Rata Sum from Riven Earth, you'll always land just by the entrance to Riven Earth. This will significantly lessen the time spent in the city. Counters * Rubber banding. * Twisting Jaws at low enough health to cause death before Raptors die. * If Shadow Form gets interrupted, you're as good as dead. * Any Death Penalty will most likely force you to resign, since you'll have insufficient energy. If Above 50 energy, you wont have to. Any less and you should, or you wont be able to kill with phoenix. Variants * works in place of Mindbender if you lack a sufficient Asuran rank, however you will probably have to use Glyph of Sacrifice before entering the cave to prevent interrupts. * Elementalist primaries may also use this build. You may want to use a superior fire rune, decrease Fire Magic a bit, and put the spare points into Energy Storage. You can then exchange Fire Attunement for another utility skill, such as Air of Superiority, or bring both Dark Escape and Mindbender to stack the movement speed increase (up to 33%), damage reduction and faster casting time. Videos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZz4C4w4ae4 - Elementalist Variant, Instructional. * http://www.veoh.com/videos/v653913856a4npYq - Instructional, Highest Quality Available. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGKMrA0_0Cw&feature=user - Lower Quality Version Of The Above Video. * http://youtube.com/watch?v=0KLuEpXXDj0 - Instructional, all info needed in the description. (Youtube but good quality) * The following videos where made before the update that decreased the movement speed increase of Flame Djinn's Haste from 33% to 25% and increased it's recharge time. They may also use a slightly different skill variant, however the general idea is still the same. ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-5a4crmH-8 ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBvU98dGv2E ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wass2-ucRIk ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wscNc66BK5w ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qo2ml5d4FY - Elementalist variant ** http://www.veoh.com/videos/v64406037QTmpaHn - Instructional, Normal Mode.(Best for Learners & Beginners) ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEUiulqEO44&feature=user - Lower Quality Version Of The Above Video. Note: Lower Quality Videos Are For People With Slower Computers. A/E Raptor Killer HM